Cemburu Tanda Cinta
by momoji.leaf
Summary: "Jangan dia tidak cinta padamu."/Perkataan Johny membuat Jaehyun membuktikan cinta Taeyong padanya/"Hyung, aku tidak bisa menemanimu latihan. aku ada janji dengan Doyoung hyung."/"Euhm, oke tidak apa."/Membuat Jaehyun meragukan cinta Taeyong padanya/Jaeyong/Jaehyun, Taeyong, NCT Member


**Cemburu Tanda Cinta**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT member**

 **Oneshoot**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

* * *

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani _hyung_ ke toko musik. Aku ada janji dengan Doyoung _hyung._ " Taeyong mengalihkan atensinya ke _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Seorang _namja_ yang merupakan adik kelas sekaligus pacarnya itu, Jung Jaehyun, kini tengah duduk disebelahnya dengan memasang wajah sedih –sangat sedih malahan.

"Euhm, oke tak apa-apa." Kata Taeyong sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaehyun dan kembali memainkan sesuatu didalam ponselnya.

 _Jangan-jangan dia tidak cinta denganmu._

Suara Johny –hyung jauhnya, berkumandang di otaknya. Jaehyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan suara dan opini terburuk yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh seorang Johny.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, _hyung_."

 _Tolong katakan tidak, hyung_. Jaehyun menggumam dalam hati, jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya terus menatap bibir tipis Taeyong dengan sangat gugup.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa meminta Ten menemaniku." Jaehyun mendesah kecewa, cukup keras tapi Taeyong sepertinya tidak mendengarnya –atau pura-pura tidak mendengar.

 _Apa yang dikatakan Johny hyung benar?_

Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

* * *

Setiap kata yang kini dilayangkan Johny sungguh membuatnya ingin melemparkan sepatu ke wajah menyebalkan itu –ingat Johny adalah _hyung_ mu.

"Jangan-jangan benar dugaanku, dia pasti tidak mencintaimu lagi." Jaehyun jadi tidak nafsu makan ketika Johny berkata seperti itu.

"Taeyong terkenal memang seperti itu, Jae. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Johny." Jaehyun memang ingin membenarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Hansol – _namja_ bersurai kepirangan yang kini juga berada di ruang makan dirumahnya tapi hatinya seolah menolak.

Jaehyun menceritakan semua kepada Johny –apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Taeyong, dan tiba-tiba _namja_ itu –bersama Hansol, sudah berada di depan dirumahnya seperti masalahnya ini merupakan masalah siaga satu.

"Ya! _Tsundere_ juga pasti punya batas. Ini pacarnya, _loh_." Johny menatap Jaehyun dengan intens. "Jadi apa Taeyong ada menghubungimu sejak kau berkata seperti itu padanya?"

Jaehyun mendesah perlahan, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Tidak. Ponsel putih yang berada disebelah sama sekali tidak berdering sejak tadi.

"Benar, kan?"

"Johny."

Jaehyun membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Sumpah rasanya dia ingin memotong kedua telinganya sendiri agar tidak mendengarkan perkataan buruk Johny.

* * *

" _Hyung_ hari ini, aku mau membantu Doyoung _hyung_ untuk membuat mading. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemanimu latihan."

Jaehyun sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi mau gimana lagi. Tetapi dia ingin membuktikan bahwa Taeyong masih mencintainya.

* * *

" _Hyung_ kita jalan lain kali saja, soalnya aku mau belajar dengan Doyoung _hyung_."

Dan respon yang dia terima selalu sama.

* * *

" _Hyung_ sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghubungimu beberapa hari kedepan. Aku sangat sibuk, _hyung_."

Sungguh Jaehyun sangat menyesal, apalagi ketika 'oke' tercetak di ponselnya. Apa Taeyong benar-benar tidak mencintainya lagi?

* * *

Jaehyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja,dia telah melakukan kegiatan ini sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu, ponsel putihnya tergeletak tepat disebelahnya, sama sekali tidak bergetar sejak seminggu ini malahan.

"Jae, kau yakin tidak apa-apa." Winwin yang duduk didepannya terlihat sangat khawatir dengan teman satu kelasnya itu.

Jaehyun tidak bisa membalas perkataan Winwin, sumber energinya seperti hilang. Dia ingin sekali sekarang berlari ke kelas Taeyong dan menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya tetapi Johny pasti juga berada di sana –Taeyong dan Johny berada di kelas yang sama, jadi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikan sumber energi miliknya itu.

"Awwww." Jaehyun mengadu kesakitan, salah satu kata yang berhasil dia keluarkan hari ini. Dia menegakkan punggungnya –yang tadi terasa sangat berat, menatap pelaku pemukul kepalanya dengan buku.

Disana, tempat disampingnya, ada _namja_ berwajah kelinci, kedua tangannya berada di dadanya, dia menatap Jaehyun dengan sangat kesal. Tunggu, apa kesalahannya sampai Doyoung memukulnya seperti ini?

"Yah, kalau kau sedang bertengkar dengan Taeyong bisa tidak jangan membawa-bawa namaku." Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Si _ice prince_ itu selalu menghubungiku untuk mengetahui apa aku bersamamu." Tulang-tulang pipi milik Jaehyun kini bergerak secara perlahan.

"Aku serasa di _terror_ , tahu? Kalau kau punya masalah dengan Taeyong, selesai dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau dijadikan orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian." Doyoung sekali lagi melayangkan buku miliknya ke kepala Jaehyun, menyodorkan hadiah tambahan untuknya.

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak mengadu, wajahnya kini terlihat sangat bodoh. Winwin kini terlihat sangat khawatir dengan Jaehyun, apa pukulan Doyoung berhasil membuat otak Jaehyun rusak.

"Taeyong _hyung_."

Melihat betapa idiotnya Jung Jaehyun sekarang, Winwin jadi enggan untuk jatuh cinta.

* * *

"Taeyong _hyung_." Taeyong sedikit tersentak ketika tubuh besar Jaehyun menubruknya dan membawa tubuh mungil Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya.

Taeil yang berada di sampingnya-pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pacar sahabatnya itu –padahal setahunya Jaehyun tengah melakukan upaya mendiamkan Taeyong selama seminggu, Doyoung –pacarnya pasti sudah berhasil membuat _namja_ berlesung pipit itu sadar.

"Aku merindukanmu." Taeyong mengusap punggung Jaehyun sekarang perlahan, sedetik yang lalu ada sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di wajah dinginnya.

 _Lalu mengapa kau mendiamkannya, bodoh._ Taeil memutar matanya malas, dia malah memilih menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding terdekat.

Kini mereka sedang berada di lorong dekat kelas mereka, untung tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan.

"Apa kau ada latihan hari ini?" Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taeyong yang masih saja memasang wajah dingin andalannya.

"Ada, mengapa?"

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kita pulang bersama." Jaehyun melayangkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Taeyong.

"Latihan cukup lama _loh_ , Jae."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu. Sampai bertemu nanti di ruang latihan _dance_." Katanya, dia memeluk kembali tubuh mungil Taeyong lalu berlari dan menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Seseorang dengan wajah kelinci kini berada tepat diantara mereka, Taeyong dan Taeil bahkan sampai tak sadar kapan _namja_ itu datang.

"Sepertinya Jaehyun tidak tahu kalau aku sahabat sekaligus pacara sahabatmu." Doyoung melayangkan tangannya, merangkul pundak Taeyong.

"Semua orang di sekolah ini hanya mengetahui Moon Taeil adalah satu-satunya sahabatku dan sebaiknya kau perlu meminjam pengeras sekolah untuk memberitahukan satu sekolah tentang hubungan kalian."Taeyong melemparkan tatapan malas kearah Doyoung.

"Apa-apa itu? Aku telah menurunkan harga diriku didepan adik kelas. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku." Doyoung membalas tatapan Taeyong dengan kesal.

"Terima kasih, Kim Doyoung. Nanti aku traktir kau." Taeyong melepas tangan Doyoung dari pundaknya dengan kasar. "Taeil _hyung_ , _kajja_. Kembali ke kelas." Taeyong dengan cepat menarik tangan Taeil meninggalkan Doyoung yang terlihat terkejut dengan aksinya.

"Taeil _hyung_." Doyoung mengerut kesal, padahal dia rencananya mau bermanja-manja dengan Taeil tapi Taeyong dengan sangat kurang ajar menarik pacarnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau harus menjauhkan pengaruh Johny dari Jaehyun."

Lihat, dia bahkan didiamkan oleh Taeil. Padahal dia yang sudah membantu Taeyong mempertahankan sifat _tsundere_ -nya itu.

"Apa salahku?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **p.s:**

 **Dengan segala kekurangan, akhirnya kembali berhasil membuat ficlet ini. Thanks god. *kibar-kibar bendera Jaeyong***

 **Ini buatnya cuman 3 jam, jadi kayaknya kalau dibaca lagi agak aneh -_-**

 **Untuk yang sudah review + follow + favorite dan sudah diterima di fandom ini, makasih banget *hug satu-satu***

 **Jangan lupa review lagi *maksa***


End file.
